


You're Safe with Us

by daydreamtae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abused Hinata Shouyou, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Child Abuse, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Poor Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective teams, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationships, everyone is amazing, hinata's mom - Freeform, will try my best to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamtae/pseuds/daydreamtae
Summary: Hinata's life had felt like it had been fast forwarded. One moment he was eating dinner with his family and playing with Natsu. The next moment he was on the ground, darkness swallowing his fragile body whole as sadness comforted him..
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	1. Signs

The first sign everyone on the volleyball team should’ve realized was the sudden change of behavior of the orangette. Just a week ago he was shitting sunshine and rainbows, radiating his bright and energetic energy as he lit up almost every room he walked into. Hinata had now walked into the clubroom with a sad frown on his face.. He stared at the shirt he was going to attempt to put on, contemplating.The boys looked at each other in worry, wondering why Hinata said nothing. Not even greetings.

“Oi dumbass.” Kageyama nudged Hinata by his shoulder, staring down at the ginger.

“You alright?” He asked. He could see the way Hinata flinched away from him with widened eyes and a frown still settled onto his freckled face.

Hinata only gave the boy a small smile, mumbling out that he was alright and that there wasn’t anything to worry about. He was just having an odd day.

The boys seemed to sigh in relief at this. They were glad that Hinata was doing ok.

Practice went normal and Hinata played like normal, which the boys thought was good. Suga, however, had continued to stare at Hinata in worry, noticing he hadn’t spoken a single word the whole practice. He had this slightly worn out look on his face, as if he was upset or sad.

When practice ended, Suga pulled the boy to the side.

“Hinata, is everything okay? I know Kageyama asked earlier but I just wanted to make sure. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Hinata looked up at the silver headed boy, and Suga could’ve sworn he saw the way Hinata’s eyes glistened and dulled as he looked away.

“Thanks Senpai.. But I’m ok.. Just not feeling well.” Hinata lied.

“Ok, just remember that you’re always allowed to skip practice once or twice if you have to take a break, no one will be mad!” Suga patted the boy on the back gently.

“I know! But volleyball is too important for me to miss out on! I’m going to become the future ace, remember? I gotta work really hard!” Hinata tried to smile that bright smile he always had. The one he wore when praising his upperclassmen or talking to Kageyama on his way home.

“Of course. I’ll cya tomorrow at practice ok?”

“Ok!” The cheery tone of his voice seemed to work as Suga walked away, missing the smile that quickly vanished from Hinata’s face.

The next day, Hinata didn’t show up to practice. 

Daichi came up to Kageyama as he was beginning to stretch for practice, a permanent frown settled on his face along with his furrowed eyebrows. Where the hell was that idiot?

“Hey Kageyama. Have you heard anything from Hinata?” Daichi asked the blue eyed boy.

Kageyama only shook his head.

“I texted him but he hasn’t responded yet..” Kageyama scowled. Hinata usually answered his text no longer than a second after Kageyama sent one. The way the boy left him on read left Kageyama feeling angry, upset, then sad. Hinata wasn’t feeling good yesterday.. Is he alright today at least?

“Hmm.. then we’ll have to start practice and contact him after. Thanks for contacting him before though. Please let me know if he says anything.” Daichi said, with worried eyes. Kageyama nodded. 

He ended up checking his phone the whole morning practice. He went to school and sat at his regular spot on his desk. Thirty minutes into school and still no Hinata. Maybe he will come in the next period? Kageyama’s eyes darted back and forward from the green chalkboard to the windows of the classroom.

“Kageyama, please pay attention. I’m not gonna say it again.” The teacher snapped at him. Kageyama only dismissed them with a hum, which seemed to make the teacher even angrier. They only let out a sigh before continuing to lecture the class. Still no Hinata. Maybe lunch? Still no Hinata.. It was now the end of the school day, and Kageyama slowly trailed past the gate and on his way to the clubroom, hoping for a certain orange head to run past him in an attempt of beating him to practice. Still no Hinata.

The boys could feel the anger radiating off the setter as he walked into the clubroom, completely silent.

Of course he was angry, his partner wasn’t here.

They all felt a tiny bit upset but knew that Hinata wouldn’t miss practice without a reason. They only hoped that the ball of sunshine would come soon and join them in practice. 

Practice passed by and Hinata didn’t come. He didn’t show up for the whole day..

“Maybe he had some family issues to resolve or he’s sick..” Nishinoya suggested to the boys as they began to change out of their clothes. The boys nodded in understanding.  
The next day passed and the next day. Hinata still didn’t show up. 

It was not until a whole week later did he show up at the door of the clubroom, slowly opening it. The boys all turned their heads quickly spotting the mop of orange hair before shouting in glee. After so many text messages and phone calls, Hinata had now showed up out of the blue and.. Ok?

Nishinoya had quickly ran to the fellow shorter boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Hinata could feel the breath leave his lungs as he winced. His stomach and back were really sore, the bandages doing a poor job of staying up. Suga noticed this and pulled the smaller boy off of him carefully.

“Noya don’t just jump on people like that! It’s dangerous!” Suga lectured him before Daichi came to stand in front of Hinata.

“Welcome back.” He said with a warm smile. “Hurry and get ready for practice. You are going to have to speak to Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei about your absences. Everyone was worried y'know?”

Hinata nodded, eyes casted on the ground in guilt. He hadn’t meant to miss practice.

He slowly walked to his locker, setting his backs and things down before changing. Kageyama and the boys had noticed Hinata’s appearance. He hadn’t looked too well, skin noticeably paler and a slight purple of bags under his sunken eyes. His hair was tousled as if he had just gotten out of bed, matted and everywhere more than usual. Did he perhaps get a bad sleep? The boys said nothing, their breaths getting caught in their throats as they looked at the white bandage that wrapped around his torso.

This was the second sign.

“Hinata.. What happened?” Kageyama asked out in a quiet whisper. Besides the bandage every other part of his body seemed to be fine.

“I wasn’t here because I had a bad accident and fell down the stairs. I hit my head pretty hard and had to get rushed to the hospital since I had a small concussion. I wasn’t able to contact you guys because I couldn’t use my phone or else it would hurt my head.. Sorry guys.” Hinata apologized with a frown on his face, eyes still plastered onto the ground. He was afraid that if he looked up, everyone would see through his facade. They would tell that he was lying.

Tanaka cooed before walking over to his Kohai. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about! We aren’t mad at all. All that matters is that you’re back and better and ready to kick some ass in volleyball!” Tanaka roared, some of the boys nodding in agreement except Daichi.

“But are you cleared by the doctors to play?” Daichi asked with furrowed eyebrows. Hinata shook his head yes, placing a small smile onto his face.

“Alright then, make sure you show Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei your doctor's note then. We’re glad to have you back.”

Hinata visibly panicked, eyes widening. Daichi looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sorry, I forgot it at home! But I promise I’ll bring it next time. I’m seriously cleared so please let me play!” Hinata begged, looking at Daichi with pleading eyes.

Daichi only sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

“Fine but speak with Ukai first. I’m not the one in charge of this so you’ll have to ask him.”

“A-alright. Thank you so much!” Hinata bowed. Daichi only smiled warmly, glad their decoy was back.

“No problem at all.”

Practice had gone alright besides the fact that Hinata was lagging behind a little bit in almost everything. It was understandable since the boy had just come from a concussion and had missed a week of practice. They were all sure he would get back to his normal self in no time. But boy were they wrong.

\--

Hinata’s parents had gotten a divorce. It was all so quick and so sudden, but after Natsu was stuck in the hospital, their family had seemed to go downhill. This led to arguments between his mom and dad, them smashing objects and things around the house and eventually to the divorce. His dad had left, for good. He not only seemed to be fed up with his wife, but Hinata and the burden of a daughter. He claimed. Hinata despised him for saying such things. Despite this, Hinata still had to go to school. His mood drastically changed as he remembered playing with Natsu as they watched a show to her falling down, saying that she couldn’t breathe. That everything had hurt. This had happened about three weeks ago and his parents divorced a few days after. He didn’t realize how fast things and relationships could change so quickly in less than a week. Natsu was now in the hospital, the doctors running tests and blood tests on her smaller body. Hinata remembered staying there the whole night and crying as the girl kept asking to go home back to their mom and dad. Crying at how much she hated the hospital and the weird smell. Asking if she was ok. Unfortunately home would never be the same and Natsu had leukemia.

Hinata said nothing the day he came back from the hospital. He could tell the boys were worried for him, but he just wanted to be alone. It was only him and his mom in the silent walls of the slightly empty house. They were missing two people. After that week of school and practice, things changed.

His mom had brought home a guy. 

This wasn’t just any “guy” but her new “boyfriend.” Hinata remembered shivering in disgust at the way his breath had smelled, his calloused hand grabbing Hinata’s tightly into his in a hand shake. He could tell from off the bat that he did not like this guy one bit. His mother hissed at Hinata as the boy scrunched his face without noticing, quickly apologizing before walking away into his room. It had not even been a few weeks since she had been divorced but she was already with another guy? Hinata hated the small bit of hatred he felt for the woman downstairs. How could she easily break up with Dad, move onto another guy, instead of focusing on Natsu. Natsu was the only thing that should’ve mattered right now but his mom seemed to not think the same, all over her boyfriend. Hinata hated it. That whole week of school, his mood was soured.

It had started when his mother and her boyfriend had been having dinner downstairs.

Anytime Hinata left from practice, from the hospital, and to his house he only stayed in his room and ate before coming home. His mother had tried to get him to come out and warm up to Yuto. That was her boyfriend's name.. 

“Hinata, you’ve gotta understand that I’ve moved on now.. Yuto makes me happy and he's been trying his best for you and Natsu. Please come and eat dinner with us tonight.” Hinata didn’t want to hear any of it.

“No one is going to make me happy besides Natsu. Why are you so focused on him anyways? You just got divorced with dad and now you’re all over another guy as if Dad never existed. As if you and dad weren’t together for 19 years. Natsu should be the only thing you’re worried about, not that douche bag downstairs.” Hinata hissed out, feeling tears threatening to leave his eyes. He only wished his mother could feel the frustration he was feeling in their current situation. Hoping she realized.

“You’re acting immature and selfish. Of course I care for Natsu but when it comes to something I want of course you’re against it. You’re just like your dad. Stubborn. Yuto makes me happy. I don’t care what you think of him anymore, you’re gonna respect him and accept the fact that he will now be in our lives.” Everything was too soon. Too rushed. It was as if someone hit fast forward on Hinata’s life.  
“Like hell I will. I’ll never like that bastard.” Hinata spoke harshly, turning away from his mom and brushing her hand off his shoulder before closing his door.

His mother failed to realize that a child’s intuition was sometimes, if not most of the time, always right. Right now, she was being the selfish one. Her way of coping didn’t have a positive effect on their family and she failed to realize that. She knew that she was hurting from her sudden divorce and Natsu’s Leukemia.. On top of that, she was weighed down by the hospital fees and the costs of Natsu’s chemotherapy. The sooner the better, they told her. So now she would have to take on plenty of jobs. Not only this, but she liked Yuto. Not only because of how sweet he was but he was also helping her pay the hospital fees. Of course, she didn’t tell Hinata this.. She couldn’t.. Hinata would force himself to work because of Natsu, not wanting his mom to carry anymore burdens. He would’ve been abandoning the one thing he loved to do. Volleyball.

So she stared at the door with sad eyes, her anger slowly dissipating. She went back downstairs, Yuto sitting in one of their dining chairs at the counter. He smiled at her sadly, and with false concern..

“How about we have some drinks tonight also? I’m not feeling well right now.” She said.

“You know what happened to me before honey.” Yuto spoke slowly, not wanting to recall his therapy appointments and the rehab facility.

“Please honey.. Just a little.” She pleaded, sitting down across from him, two beers in her hands as she smiled at him sadly. “I need to relax for a bit. Just one.”

Yuto sighed, grabbing the beer bottle before popping it open and taking a quick gulp, the golden and cold liquid soothing his throat.

“Whatever my queen wants.” Yuto smiled warmly at her. They had both ate, talking smally about any and everything. It wasn’t until both beer bottles were empty. She had sat up and gotten herself another one, Yuto eyeing her bottle with interest. 

“Can I have one more? Then I’ll call it a night.” That was a lie. She only said of course with a wobbly smile before getting him another one, then herself another, then him. The pattern must’ve repeated about four times now, six empty beer bottles from each of them laying on the table. Her head throbbed, room slightly spinning as she stood up to clean their plates. She could feel tears beginning to fall down her red and drunken face as she cried and washed the dishes. She was a very emotional drunk. But she just wanted to feel better, not sad..

Arms slithered around her waist, a heavy pressure now on her shoulder. She could smell the pungent smell of Yuto’s breath as it brushed against her cheek. His thick hands wandered over her belly slowly, making her shift uncomfortably and she washed the dishes quicker.

“Baby..” He whispered, pressing his lower half against her.

“No Yuto.. Shoyou’s here and I’m not feeling well.” She said, throwing his arms off her waist, only for them to slither back into a tighter grip. Could he not see her frustrated tears? “I said no!” She panicked and shouted, her elbow hitting his crotch harshly as she threw it back out of reflex.

The man groaned, leaning over and holding onto his crotch.

“Oh god.. I-I’m sorry…” she whimpered, tears still pouring from her eyes. 

The dark look she gave her made the hairs on her body stand, the dark and dullness of his eyes drawing fear from her small body. She visibly shook, walking closer to the man she didn’t recognize.. Was he that mad? She placed a hand on his back as she apologized again and quickly, before letting out a yelp. The man had dug his nails into her scalp, pulling on her hair harshly. She cried out as her head was thrown back, her body flying backwards as he shoved her to the ground.

“You fucking bitch, why would you hit me?!.” He growled out slowly. The woman could only stare at him with widened eyes, cowering back. She knew she was in danger. He was going to do more. He was going to hurt her..

Her hand that moved her back was placed onto the first step of the stairs.. She quickly used this as leverage and ran up. She didn’t know where she was going until she was slamming on Hinata’s door with hurried fists and tears running down her eyes. What brought her to go to her son’s room? She didn’t know. If she was in her right mind and sober, she would’ve led the man away from her precious son. Led the danger away from him.

Hinata quickly opened the door after hearing the commotion. His eyes were red and puffy. It was pretty evident that he had just gotten done with crying. He could see behind the corner of the crying woman, the man that had walked up stairs quickly and angrily. He could also see the fear in his mother’s eyes. Before the man could grab at his mom again, Hinata pushed his mom into the room and behind him. The man reached the top of the stairs, Hinata quickly slamming the door behind him after turning the lock.

“Move out the fucking way before I hurt you too..” Yuto growled, malice and hatred evident in his voice as he looked at the son of the other ginger. “She fucking hit me. She deserves to get a hit back don’t you think?”

“No. Please leave this house now.” Hinata said lowly and angrily. How dare he try to hurt his mother then asked for him to move so he could hit her, as if Hinata wouldn’t do anything.

The man only grabbed Hinata’s shoulder harshly, shoving him to the ground with a thud. Hinata could hear his mother’s sobs from the other side of the door, his heart clenching. He was going to make sure that door was guarded and that no one came in no matter what. He got up on his feet quickly, grabbing onto the waist of the buff and drunk man that stumbled back from Hinata’s grip.

“Let. Go. Of. Me. You. Fucking. Brat.” Yuto spoke in anger, slamming his fists onto Hinata’s back harshly after each word before grabbing the back of Hinata’s shirt and bringing his knee to the smaller boy’s stomach. Hinata coughed and gagged, his wind being cut as he gasped for air, his grip on his waist slightly loosening from the blows. Her sobs became louder as the door knob justled.

“D-Don’t open it mom..” Hinata wheezed, keeping his grip on the taller man, hoping to tire him out. He heard the door knob stop justling and sighed in relief. 

“I’ll get him to leave ok?” Hinata called out to the smaller woman behind the door. He could hear her sobs. She was contemplating on opening the door and helping her son.. Helping him what? She couldn’t even stand on her own two feet correctly right now. Hinata’s voice was muffled in her ears but she managed to catch what he told her in her drunken state, sliding her back against the door as she sat, tears running down her face.

A few more blows and Hinata was shoved off. He fell on his butt with a thud, hand grabbing at his sore and bruised stomach.. He didn’t get a rest before he was lifted up by the collar of his shirt, the man getting in his face closely, the smell of his breath making Hinata want to puke then and there.

“Stay the fuck away.” He growled, before shoving Hinata.

Hinata prepared for another landing on his bottom. He was only met with air as his eyes widened, arms reaching out for anything to grab as he realized where he was falling. Down the stairs. There were multiple thuds, Hinata hitting his back and the back of his head, and his sides. He went down with a few oofs and harsh thuds and tumbles against the wooden stairs before he finally landed, a harsh and sickening crack sounding throughout the house as his vision immediately went black, only the sounds of his mother’s loud sobs filling his ears as he went unconscious.


	2. Continuing

Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that I’ll now be continuing this book! I’m going through some difficult times with family and home and feeling homesick, just needed a long break to help my mental health. I’ll continue to do my best to update my books ❤️


End file.
